


toss-up

by vanibella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, fem! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: After a long night of partying, it’s time for maybe a little quiet.





	toss-up

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for this. Well, implied something at the end. But not by that much. Rated T, for safe.

The quiet of your hotel room is a balm to the noise of the club you had gone to during an earlier part of the night’s revelries. The air is a thick blanket of calm and solitude, made to insulate even the most obtrusive of sounds.

Kagami, who had let you in first, closes the door behind him. He passes the key card to you and begins shedding his jacket and toeing off his shoes. You flop down on the starch white bed and watch as he makes quick work of his clothes – no doubt smelling like booze at this point – and grabs a towel, marching off to the bathroom.

A quick beat passes before he suddenly calls out, “Do you want to use the bathroom first?”

You look down at your feet still strapped into the 4-inch heels you wore for the night and wince.

“You go ahead. I’m gonna let my feet rest for a while here.”

Kagami takes the opportunity to make a jab at you. He leans out of the doorway, lower half concealed by the bathroom and smirks. “I told you not to wear those shoes.”

You throw him a half-hearted glare and sigh. “Well, we can’t all be perfect, can we?”

He shakes his head and disappears back into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click. You hear the shower start a few minutes later.

Heeding the stinging pain in your calves and numbed feet, you reach down to unbuckle your heels and kick them off. Kagami obviously had a point about not wearing the shoes, but you’ll be damned – heels made you look good. And Kagami knew it, if the bold stares directed at your behind and the not-so-subtle hip touching throughout the night were any indication.

But you’re kind of exhausted, and frankly a little sleepy, so maybe fooling around was off the menu for tonight. You lie back on the cool sheets, stretching your sore legs and curling up on your side. A little nap wouldn’t hurt. And yes, you were definitely going to get out of your dress and remove your makeup – just. Nap first, change later.

It feels like only a few minutes have passed before you’re being shaken awake, and you blearily open your eyes to see Kagami sitting beside you with a hand on your leg. A chortle leaves his mouth at the sight of you.

“Wake up, princess. I’m not going to sleep with someone who smells like booze and clubbing.”

You furrow your brows and blearily get to your feet, stumbling a little as you try to get your footing right amidst the pins and needles crowding your limbs. You grumble quietly, shuffling to where your suitcases are packed and bring out a change of pajamas. The rest of your toiletries are in the bathroom. You’re halfway to the bathroom when you stop and mumble, “Help me with my dress.”

Kagami turns from where he’s switched on the TV and is surfing channels immediately comes and stands to your back to help. He laughs again at how sleepy you look.

“Really, sweetheart?”

He does help, though, fumbling at the top of your back for the dress’ zipper and pulling it down. You take note of the fact that he’s still fresh from the bath, towel still slung cross his hips. Steam seems to curl off his large frame, his hair still wet, and his tanned chest still gleaming with droplets of water.

It’s sweet how he kisses your bare back long after he’s zipped you down, his palms warm and lingeringly wrapped around your bare waist.

“Go shower,” he whispers. “I’ll wait for you after.”

 

 

 


End file.
